Reputations
by LorLiz
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy have something in common, will they figure it out before its too late? Possibly a one shot. Takes place during HP5. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot... kinda. R and R! Love you!


Reputation

Summary: Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy have more in common than even they thought. Will they figure that out before it's too late?

Luna Lovegood fiddled with her necklace nonchalantly, her wand had been confiscated and she was under the close watch of Draco Malfoy. His silver eyes bore into her skin, so much in fact it felt as if he was branding her.

"What did you think you were doing?" he hissed, a smirk playing on his features, "I knew you were loony, but I didn't think you were stupid."

"Not stupid," she replied airily, "truly, I'm not. If I were stupid I would have sided with Umbridge." Draco blinked, having being caught off guard but the unintentional jab. She smiled and toyed with a lock of hair. Her pale fingers blended in with the white blonde color of her hair. She knew that torture would be inflicted on her for what she had done, but the thought of Malfoy being the one to inflict it was exhilarating in a way.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked tilting her head slightly as she spoke. He narrowed his eyes at her and growled a little.

"Whatever she does to the others I guess," He sneered, "I'm just here to make sure you don't escape." She felt the fear began to bubble in her stomach, but hid it carefully. A silence washed over them again as they waited for Umbridge to return to take Luna away.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked with a smirk once again.

"No, why would I be?" She replied looking at him quizzically.

"You have no clue what's going to happen to you." He said raising his eyebrows, "The others were blubbering, begging for forgiveness; except Potter of course, but he was shaking inside."

"I guess I should be scared," she realized, "and maybe I am a little." His smirk grew and he chuckled. She bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"I can't be scared," she whispered her voice unusually strong and certain.

"Because you're a lunatic?" he asked in a matter of fact tone and caused shiver to run down her spine.

"No," she said willing her voice back to normal, "my reputation." He narrowed his eyes and grimaced.

"What in the bloody hell do you know about reputations?" he snarled venomously. Luna jumped and stood to face him.

"Loony Lovegood, you don't think that's a reputation?" she threatened walking toward him.

"Oh, that's just Loony, she'd never do anything wrong!" she mocked jabbing a finger into his chest. He had never seen her angry, it was semi-frightening.

"Just because I'm not the one who lived or the jackass who hates him, doesn't mean I don't have a reputation that I can't get rid of." She growled narrowing her naturally wide eyes. He took a step closer to the challenge.

"You know nothing about reputations," he hissed looking down at her. A cold stare washed over her pretty features, which was so unlike her it made him catch his breath.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy," she chided, "I knew you were thick headed, but I never thought you were _stupid_." She mocked.

"You don't know what I go through." He spat.

"And you don't know what I go through," she challenged. He clicked his tongue. He leaned down and pressed a soft, lustful kiss to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up with her toes. The kiss grew with such a passion it scared her, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. He moved backwards and sat down in the arm chair he had been sitting in, pulling her down on his lap. She moved her lips to his neck before pulling away completely.

"What'd you do that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a reputation to up hold," he commented with a smirk, "why'd you kiss back?"

"I have a reputation to get rid of." She replied folding her arms.

"Lovegood," someone snarled from the doorway. She held her head high and followed Umbridge out the door. There was no way to save her now. Draco watched her until she disappeared into the dungeon.


End file.
